


For the First Time

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: For the first time in his life there is someone Richard Beckmann loves more than himself.English version of "Zum ersten Mal".





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My written English is a bit rusty, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes! :)
> 
> New on Tumblr: https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

„Yes, Mister Huber. I will be back in the office in ten minutes.“ Irritated Ringo rolled his eyes and and hung up. He was glad he got the chance to work for Huber again and be in such a good position, but that didn‘t mean he liked anything about the man.  
Quickly but without starting to run – Richard Beckmann didn‘t run to satisfy anyone – he made his way upstairs to Easy‘s flat share. Earlier this mornig he had been in a hurry to get to work and forgot some important documents in Easy‘s room. Huber hadn‘t taken that overly positive.

Without knocking he opened the door – and was face to face with his boyfriend. Easy looked suprised but as soon as the realized it was Ringo standing in front of him the look on his face turned to a smile. Easy‘s smile. This happy loving smile that belonged only to Ringo.  
And he was almost completely naked. He‘d wrapped a towel around his hip and his hair was still wet from taking a shower.  
Without warning Ringo felt a wave of fondness wash over him. A wave of love and lust and devotion and the wish to do everything for this man.  
„Hey, what are you doing h…?“ Easy didn‘t get to finish the question because Ringo took his face in his hands and kissed him. Then, without another word, he undid the knot holding the towel in place and got down on his knees.

~*~

„You‘re fifteen minutes late Beckmann.“  
Ringo thought about answering but then he just turned away from Huber and smiled to himself.  
Yes, he was late. There was someone for whom Richard Beckmann was knowlingly late for work. There was someone whom Richard Beckmann wanted to make happy without expecting anything in return. There was someone for whom Richard Beckmann got down on his knees.  
Because for the first time in his life there was someone Richard Beckmann loved more than himself.


End file.
